folditfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Presse
Hier können Artikel, Blogeinträge oder andere Erwähnungen in der internationalen Presse über Foldit aufgeführt werden, ebenso Hinweise auf nicht-Internet Quellen. Der Artikel in Nature und die folgenden Presseberichte nature (en): Predicting protein structures with a multiplayer online game (04.08.10) Der Artikel erschien am 5. August 2010 in Nature, Ausgabe 466, S. 756-760 (Kompletter Artikel nur für Abonnenten einsehbar). :Die Bilder und die Tabelle des Artikels sind auch für Nicht-Abonnenten einsehbar: :Bild 1: Figure 1: Foldit screenshot illustrating tools and visualizations. :Bild 2: Figure 2: Structure prediction problems solved by Foldit players. :Bild 3: Figure 3: Puzzles in which human predictors significantly outperformed the Rosetta rebuild and refine protocol. :Bild 4: Figure 4: Player move preferences. :Tabelle 1: Table 1: Blind data set nature news (en): Citizen science: People power (04.08.10) Über Foldit und andere Projekte des Verteilten Rechnens bzw. Verteilten Denkens. Auch als PDF-Datei erhältlich. nature video (en): Foldit: Biology for gamers - by Nature Video (04.08.10) Video über Foldit mit David Baker und den Spielern Susanne und CharlieFortsConscience UW News (en): Gaming for a cure: Computer gamers tackle protein folding (04.08.10) Pressemitteilung der University of Washington zum Nature-Artikel. HHMI (en): Protein-Folding Game Taps Power of Worldwide Audience to Solve Difficult Puzzles (05.08.10) Pressemitteilung des Howard Hughes Medical Institute zum Nature-Artikel. Auch als PDF-Datei erhältlich. Englischsprachige Presseberichte CBS News: Man versus Machine: Guess Who Won? (04.08.10) The New York Times: In a Video Game, Tackling the Complexities of Protein Folding (04.08.10) Scientific American: Gaming the System: Video Gamers Help Researchers Untangle Protein Folding Problem (04.08.10) Wired: Minds Beat Machines in Protein Puzzle Showdown (04.08.10) Science: Video Game Helps Solve Protein Structures (04.08.10) Popular Science: Distributed Humans Smarter Than Distributed Computers In Solving Complex Biology Problem (04.08.10) ScienceNews: World of proteincraft (04.08.10) ScienceDaily: Gaming for a Cure: Computer Gamers Tackle Protein Folding (04.08.10) CNET: In Foldit, gamers take on protein challenges (04.08.10) Cosmic Log (msnbc): Gamers solve protein puzzles (04.08.10) ars technica: Gamers beat algorithms at finding protein structures (04.08.10) PhysOrg: Gaming for a cure: Computer gamers tackle protein folding (04.08.10) TechNewsDaily: Gamers Go Where Computers Can't in Solving a Protein Puzzle (04.08.10) Discover (Blog): Foldit – tapping the wisdom of computer gamers to solve tough scientific puzzles (04.08.10) TechFlash: Humans trump supercomputers in UW protein-folding study (04.08.10) Slashdot: Gamers Beat Algorithms At Finding Protein Structures (04.08.10) The Economist: Game not over (05.08.10) The Register: Human hive-mind game whups computer boffinry ass (05.08.10) PCWorld: Fold Proteins, Help Cure Diseases in Foldit Video Game (05.08.10) Kotaku: Humans Triumph Over Machines In Protein Folding Game FoldIt (05.08.10) Drug Discovery & Development: Gaming And Chemistry Collide (05.08.10) Sify: Foldit computer game that tackles protein folding becomes a rage (05.08.10) SmartPlanet: Want to help cure diseases? Play Foldit! (05.08.10) Gizmag: Tetris-like video game used to solve medical puzzles (05.08.10) Lockergnome: Foldit Still Tapping The Power Of Worldwide Colaboration For Solving Difficult Puzzles (05.08.10) DailyIndia: Foldit computer game that tackles protein folding becomes a rage (05.08.10) Switched: 'Foldit' Lets Gamers Unintentionally Make Scientific Breakthroughs (05.08.10) Los Angeles Times: Volunteer gamers trump computers, and science is the winner (06.08.10) Technologizer: Protein Science, Crowdsourced to Gamers (06.08.10) Dr.Dobb's: Computer Gamers Tackle Protein Folding (06.08.10) The Seattle Times: Seattle video game teaches complexity of protein structures (07.08.10) Featuring Susanne und Mark- Deutschsprachige Presseberichte Spektrum der Wissenschaft: Foldit - das Online-Spiel zur Proteinfaltung (04.08.10) Das Nature-Video mit deutschen Untertiteln. pressetext: Gamer spenden Hirnschmalz für die Forschung (06.08.10) Guter Artikel, der aber Nature mit Science verwechselt. Telepolis: Spielerisch zu neuen Forschungsergebnissen (06.08.10) Sehr kurzer Artikel. n-tv: Online-Spieler helfen bei Problemen: Forscher nutzen Weisheit im Netz (07.08.10) Artikel der DPA. der Standard: Gamen für die Forschung: "Proteine falten" (07.08.10) Hat den Text (inkl. Fehler) von pressetext übernommen. Technobase.FM: Menschen als Software - Forscher lassen Online-Spieler Proteinstrukturen entwerfen (08.08.10) Anderssprachige Presseberichte Último Segundo (portugiesisch): Game ajuda a resolver enigma científico (04.08.10) de Volkskrant (niederländisch): Gamers scheppen de beste eiwitten (05.08.10) RIA Novosti (russisch): Ученые научились решать биологические проблемы с помощью игры (05.08.10) EL PAÍS (spanisch): Jugadores en red dan mejores soluciones que un ordenador (05.08.10) Yahoyt (türkisch): Oyun oynayarak bilimsel araştırmaya dahil olabilirsiniz (05.08.10) Lenta.ru (russisch): Геймеры оказались эффективнее суперкомпьютеров в научной работе (05.08.10) CNews (russisch): Геймеры обогнали суперкомпьютер в поиске оптимальных структур белков (05.08.10) Gazeta Wyborcza (polnisch): Internetowe burze mózgów (05.08.10) Artikel über Foldit, Stardust@Home und GalaxyZoo. Galileo (italienisch): Giocare con le proteine (06.08.10) Index (ungarisch): Játékosok írtak tudományos cikket (06.08.10) Business Next (chinesisch): 拯救絕症，大家來玩網路小遊戲 (06.08.10) Internetartikel nzherald (en): Playing computer games in the name of science (21.06.10) Der New Zealand Herald mit einem Artikel über Foldit und den neuseeländischen Spieler Renton aka Aotearoa. Zeit Online: "Wie man andere einspannt, ohne dass sie es merken" (30.10.09) Artikel über "Mini-Games" mit einem Absatz über Foldit. Illustriert wird der Artikel mit einem uralten Screenshot (Puzzle 48 vom Mai 2008). Immerhin endlich mal wieder eine Erwähnung in der deutschen Presse. Chris Pirillo (en): Firas Khatib – FoldIt (21.08.09) Firas Khatib von der University of Washington spricht auf der Gnomedex 9 über Proteinstrukturvorhersage, Rosetta und Foldit (Video, en). Kurier: "Privatcomputer rechnen für die Wissenschaft" (05.08.09) Mini-Screenshot und halber Absatz über Foldit. Wired Magazine (en): "Gamers Unravel the Secret Life of Protein" - Maiausgabe (17.05.09, Artikel online seit 20.4.) Hat einige neue Spieler gebracht, insbesondere am Tag, als der Artikel über den RSS-Feed ging (12.05.2009). Dabei wurde ein Benutzerrekord aufgestellt: mindestens 125 Folder zeitgleich online. Technology Review: "Onlinespieler helfen Biologen" (28.05.08) Teilweise veraltet, trotzdem bisher der beste deutschsprachige Onlineartikel über Foldit. Focus: "'Fold it': Online-Game hilft bei der Heilung von Aids" (17.05.08) Radio Studio 360 (en): "Foldit" (20.03.09) Im Artikel enthalten ist ein Youtube-Video, allerdings von einer schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt veralteten Foldit-Version (Puzzle 50). Direktlink zum MP3-Download: http://audio.wnyc.org/studio/studio032009d.mp3